A Malfoy Among the Potters
by booklover1004
Summary: ONESHOT : When Scorpius Malfoy joined Hogwarts the last thing he expected was to become friends with anyone whose surname was Potter or Weasley. Then how in Merlin's name did he end up as good as adopted by half of the Potter-Weasley clan? It seemed that it was not only Harry Potter who had a saving-people-thing after all.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the insanely talented J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing the characters to play with them.**

 **A Malfoy Among the Potters**

The first time he saw her was on Platform 9 ¾ on the first of September just as he was about to start his first year. She stood there with her family, her auburn hair glinting in the sunlight. Looking at the crowd of red heads on the platform the first word that came into his eleven year old mind was _color_. The entire group of people radiated vibrancy and liveliness – a far cry from his own family where everyone seemed to be cold and colorless (or was that just because they were all blonde?)

Although they are in a group, she still stands out. The others have hair which has an orangish red hue but not her. _Her_ hair is deep red like the late roses that his grandmother loves and tends to lovingly in her own private garden on the Manor grounds. Scorpius has never seen anything so beautiful.

His father clasped his hand and his mother squeezed his shoulder. He boarded the train without a second glance. Moving through the corridor, his eyes unwittingly strayed to the group of red heads a second time. There were two boys with black hair too – he realized. They had been hidden by the sea of red that he had seen in his initial observation. As he saw a red haired woman who was probably their mother hug them tightly to the indignant squawks of "Mom! You are embarrassing me!" from the elder of the two he could not help think how _lucky_ they were. His own mother had _never_ hugged him that fiercely – his grandfather did not approve of it after all – it was not 'befitting of a Malfoy' or some such rot.

Later on, as the train drifted out of the station, he could see the group of red heads with a black haired man and a brunette too (seriously, it was not his fault for not seeing them earlier – red kind of overwhelmed everything after all) waving happily at the train with beaming smiles, he could not help feeling _jealous_ and wish for the first time that Malfoys too had the liberty of showing emotions in public.

hphphphp

He was sorted in Slytherin and his best friend was Albus Potter. Looking back over the past month, Scorpius felt like laughing hysterically over the absurdity of it all. It had all started on the train journey when Albus had rushed into his compartment to hide from his brother James and his cousins Fred and Louis who were trying to pelt him with stink pellets, had seen the small blonde and decided to adopt him as his new friend. (Scorpius still took offence to that – he was not a pet for Merlin's sake.)

No amount of pleading ("Albus, please reconsider!" – "Whatever for, Rosie? We are going to Hogwarts to make new friends after all aren't we? Besides, it will be nice to interact with someone who is not family."), arguments ("He is a Malfoy!" – "And I am a Potter, what is your point, Louis?"), threatening ("I will tell mum, Albus!" – "Be my guest, brother dear.") could change Albus Severus Potter's mind about it.

"Are you absolutely sure you are not a Gryffindor?" he asked Albus one evening. They were sitting by the lake after class.

"I am pretty sure the silver and green on my tie says otherwise, Scorpius."

"No, I mean why did the hat not put you in Gryffindor. You are certainly brave enough for it."

"Careful Scorp, that almost sounded like a compliment – or was it an insult? If there is anything I have learnt from my short time in the snake pit, it is that Gryffindor characteristics are strongly frowned upon."

" _Albus._ "

Albus sighed theatrically. "Persistent, aren't you? Well, to be honest, it was kind of a toss up between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The hat asked me to choose."

"And you _chose_ to be in Slytherin? Voluntarily? When your entire family was in Gryffindor? Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"

"Because _you_ were sorted into Slytherin of course. I couldn't leave my new friend all alone now, could I? I gathered from our conversation on the train that your family would never allow you to be friends with a Gryffindor so I took the next best option. Mum and Dad could not care less about which house I am in."

For the first time in his short life, Scorpius is speechless. No one had ever put him first before. His parents do love him but his father is still haunted by the ghosts of the war (which Scorpius knows _absolutely nothing_ about) and his mother is too caught up in helping Draco Malfoy deal with his past than to care about her son. (She really _does_ love his father although they had an arranged marriage which was surprising to say the least – sometimes Scorpius feels that he will never be able to understand the complexities of his parents relationship)

His grandfather only sees him as a means to restore the Malfoy name to its former glory but then Lucius Malfoy was always a selfish bastard. His grandmother does love him in her own way but now she is getting on in age and more often than not slips up and calls him 'Draco'.

So, Scorpius finds it difficult to articulate what Albus' careless remark exactly means to him. He just smiles back hesitantly and hopes that he understands.

"Though I did have another ulterior motive." Continues Albus, his green eyes twinkling merrily. "Rose is way too bossy. Doing homework with her would be a nightmare."

hphphphp

James Potter is not happy with his brother's sorting. Scorpius knows it, although Albus is ignorant about it. Honestly, his best friend had no concept of 'undercurrents' at all.

It is nothing serious at first. Snide remarks, mild tripping spells, hair color changing potions. Albus chooses to ignore it – and does so for about four months. He says that James will tire of it soon enough. Scorpius is not too sure.

A week later, the two boys are accosted by four second years on the way to the kitchens.

"What do we have here?" drawled a hulking blonde. "Two slimy snakes out of bounds?"

"Go back to the hole you have crawled out from, scum." Sneers the brown haired one. The other two laugh in the background.

"I think that we will take your leave." Says Albus firmly, his eyes flashing. "Come on, Scorpius."

"I don't think so, Potter. I think it is time we teach you a lesson. You are a shame to your family, you know. I am surprised that your father hasn't disowned you yet. Having a son in _Slytherin._ I don't blame your brother for hating you. I am surprised that he even chooses to acknowledge you – oh wait! He doesn't!"

The boys burst into laughter. Tears glisten in Albus' eyes. There is a roaring sound in Scorpius' ears. How _dare_ they talk to Albus like that?

"Shut up!" he snarls. "Don't talk to him like that."

"How dare you talk back to me, death eater scum?" roars the blonde, backhanding him. His head hits the stone wall behind him.

Wands are drawn at once and the fight breaks out in earnest. However, it is not enough – Scorpius can see that. They are outnumbered four to two and after just four months of magical training it is not enough. One boy is down but three are advancing menacingly towards them and Scorpius knows that it is only a matter of time till they are both exhausted.

"Stupefy! Incarceous! Expelliarmus!" yells a voice behind them. James Potter is standing there, his eyes blazing.

He strides to the blonde and pulls him by his robes. "What is the meaning of this McLaggen?" he snarls.

"James," smiles McLaggen, with an ingratiating smile. "I am just helping you of course."

"HELPING ME? How in Merlin's name is attacking my little brother and his friend helping me?"

"You yourself said that you were disappointed with his sorting. The whole common room heard you. I thought that you would be happy if I helped make his life miserable. After all, isn't that what you have been doing since the start of the year?" James drew back as if McLaggen had slapped him. His face is a picture. Scorpius almost thinks that he looks _ashamed_.

"James? What is wrong?" asks Victorie Weasley coming onto the scene.

"McLaggen and his cronies attacked Albus and Scorpius."

Victorie's lips thinned. "Twenty points from Gryffindor each and detention with Filch for a week for all four of you."

"But he is Slytherin!" wails McLaggen. "Make that two weeks detention." Snapped Victorie, fingering her Head Girl badge, before walking away.

"You better watch you back McLaggen." Snarls James. "No one attacks my baby brother. _No one_."

"I am so sorry Albie." Whispers James, clasping his brother's hands desperately. "I was a stupid prick. I should not have behaved the way I did. Forgive me?"

"Why did you." asks Albus, sullenly. His brother's rejection had hit him harder than he had let on to Scorpius.

"I was jealous." James hung his head. "You were supposed to be in Gryffindor with me and _I_ was the one who was supposed to show you around and help you with classes. Dad mentioned in passing in one of his letters how you had chosen Slytherin over Gryffindor and I hated you for choosing your new friend over me. I am so very sorry. I have been an ass. But I never wanted to hurt you Albie, I don't hate you. I could never. Please believe me."

And just like that the two of them are hugging and crying and all is forgiven. But Scorpius is never more surprised than when James extends his hand towards him and says, "I am sorry for the way I have acted over the past few months and that McLaggen targeted you because of me. You are Albus' friend and I respect that. I should not have behaved the way I did. You have been there for him when I wasn't. Can we start over?"

And just like that James Sirius Potter becomes the designated protector of Scorpius Malfoy for the rest of his first year.

hphphphp

Lily Potter is sorted into Slytherin as well when she joins Hogwarts two years later. James laughs and Albus groans. Scorpius just smiles. Just like her brother, she too had seemed to have adopted him over the summer when he had visited Potter Manor for the first time (He has given up the 'I am not a pet' argument by now). It seems to Scorpius that Harry Potter is not the only member of the family who has a saving-people-thing as he heard Hermione Weasley teasing him about the other day.

The Potters had welcomed him wholeheartedly over the summer and Scorpius can't help but be amazed by their capacity for forgiveness especially since he knows the role his father played in the war now. He had been horrified by what his family had done during the war – especially in relation to the Potters and Weasleys.

However, the Potter family does not seem to know the meaning of the word 'grudge'. Harry and Ginny Potter are perfectly friendly and go out of their way to make him comfortable during the week he spends with them. Hell, Harry even introduces him to his godson Teddy Lupin who is apparently Scorpius' cousin and his great-aunt Andromeda who is his grandmother's sister. Ginny seems to be genuinely sad to see him go, giving him a bone crushing hug and making him promise to come and visit them again. James, Albus and Lily don't let him mope for a single minute. (He thinks that Albus might suspect that something is wrong but does not push him for which Scorpius is grateful.) The week is full of fun and laughter and Scorpius almost does not want to leave.

He is happy to show Lily around the castle as her brothers squabble (honestly, they can be such children at times). He helps her in Potions as both her brothers are hopeless at it and even is nice and polite to Hugo – her shy cousin who is sorted into Ravenclaw much to Rose's displeasure.

"I am going to be blamed for this, mark my words." Says Albus one day. "The family can excuse my sorting by saying that I was named after a Slytherin headmaster but I don't see how they can find as excuse for my sister. Uncle Ron will probably keep Hugo away from me during Christmas break thinking that I will corrupt him too."

"No chance of that happening now, is there? He has already been sorted into Ravenclaw safely." Says James dryly. "Though you do have a flair for the dramatic, don't you Albie-kins? Befriending Malfoys and corrupting young impressionable eleven year olds into getting sorted into Slytherin. Now all we need is for cousin Molly to get sorted into Slytherin next year. _That_ will make Uncle Percy's year."

Albus throws a snowball at him.

hphphphp

Scorpius is fourteen when he kisses a girl for the first time. She is Maria Finnegan, the third year Hufflepuff chaser. They are both blushing slightly once they break away but Scorpius cannot help feeling slightly disappointed. The kiss was nice but there is no spark. However, he still asks her to be his girlfriend. Albus and James clap him on the back and Rose just rolls her eyes and mutters about the immaturity of boys though she seems to have slightly softened towards him for helping Hugo when a couple of Slytherin third years had tried to bully him in the library. (He shrugged it off and called it repayment of the favor – he never forgot how James had stood up for him as when he had been an ickle firstie).

Lily smiles and congratulates him before going to the library to meet Hugo which seems to be a little odd as Hugo comes just ten minutes later asking where Lily is – but then Ravenclaws did tend to be a little scatterbrained. ( I mean, look at Luna Lovegood.)

As he and Maria go to Hogsmeade together that weekend, he can't help wishing for some reason that she had red hair instead of blonde.

They break up a week later.

hphphphp

It is in his sixth year that he comes across Lily kissing Alex Wood. They were in a deserted corridor, Wood's hands sneaking up her shirt. Now, Scorpius has had his fair share of girlfriends over the years and has gone much further than the fifth year Gryffindor keeper. However, he has never felt the overwhelming anger he feels now – not even when Emma Zabini had cheated on him with Henry Thomas on their six month anniversary.

"Scorpius!" exclaims Lily on seeing him. Her face is flushed, her hair messed up and her tie askew.

"Sorry for interrupting." He says coldly. "It is nearly curfew, you know. Get back to your common rooms before I deduct points." It pays to be a prefect at times.

"Woah, mate. Chill. We have half an hour to go." Says Wood, running his hands through his hair. "What do you say we go to the kitchens, Lils?"

"Sure, Alex." Beams Lily. "Oh, you won't tell Albus about this, will you Scorpius? You know how he gets."

"Of course." He replies woodenly. As he watches the couple walk away hand in hand, he wonders why he wants to punch Wood so very badly. It _must_ be because he is concerned for Lily, right? After all, she is like his little sister.

And if he hits more bludgers than is strictly necessary at the sandy haired Gryffindor during the next Quidditch match well, that was only his responsibility as Lily's surrogate elder brother wasn't it? Especially as Albus was still in the dark about it.

hphphphp

It is in the middle of his seventh year that Rose confronts him.

"How long have you had feelings for my cousin?" she asks. Scorpius chokes on his chocolate cake.

"W-what do you mean?" he rasps. "Lily is like a sister to me."

Rose looks at him unimpressed. "I am not the one who bought for her a Firebolt 7 for her birthday with my entire summer allowance. Hell, if could buy a Firebolt 7 I would keep it for myself."

"She is our seeker. She had to have a good broom. How are we expected to win against your Gryffindor team otherwise?"

"You bought a packet of sugar quills for Kate Macmillan's birthday when you were dating her for eight months. So don't pull that with me Scorpius. How long have you liked her?"

"Since the time I saw her at King's Cross at the start of my first year." And as he says that, he realizes that it is the truth. He may have discovered his feelings for Lily over the summer but he _has_ liked her for that long – probably loved her even, since the time he saw her as an eager nine year old off to see her two brothers off to Hogwarts.

"And what are you planning to do about it?" asks Rose in a business-like manner.

"For Merlin's sake Rose, nothing at all!" he snaps irritably.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You are graduating in four months. This is the last chance you will get. You don't think that Lily is going to remain single in her last two years at Hogwarts do you?"

"I am not having this discussion with you. Why are you interested in this anyway?"

"The family thinks that you are going to end up with me."

"WHAT?"

"I find it mildly insulting that you feel so negatively about it."

"For Merlin's sake Rose! Why do they think so?"

"They don't."

"You just said that they think so."

"Wishful thinking on their part. Uncle George started it as a joke in my first year to give dad a heart attack. It kind of snowballed once you and Albus became friends."

"Your family in mental."

"Says death eater junior."

"We would kill each other in a week."

"I give it three days tops. You are just insufferable."

"Pot kettle, don't you think?"

"True, however you still need to tell my cousin you love her."

"Who said anything about love?"

"Your blushing face just confirms it Scorpion. Also the fact that you have not dated anyone since the start of the year."

"Fine. I-I will figure something out. Just – don't tell anyone about it okay."

"You have until graduation. If you don't say anything by then, I will tell Lily."

"Why are you rooting for us anyway?"

"I have my reasons. You are a Slytherin, aren't you? Does it really matter if my reasons are less than honorable?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, and just a warning Scorpius, if you hurt her, I will set James on you. He is training to be a dragon tamer, you know? Apparently dragons understand parseltongue pretty well."

hphphphp

They win the Quidditch cup. Albus is delirious with happiness and Scorpius can't help grinning either. That is until he sees Lily in an emerald green dress which was surely too short to be legal talking to Charles Nott. Albus chooses to ignore it (Lily's bag bogey hex is as legendary as her mother's after all) but Scorpius just can't.

He knows Charles Nott. They used to meet as children. Lucius Malfoy greatly approved of him which had itself set off warning bells in his nine year old mind. Anything that Lucius Malfoy approved of was surely something to stay away from. (That was part of the reason he loved his father in his own way. His grandfather might call Draco Malfoy weak for letting Scorpius gallivant with muggleborns and blood traitors but Scorpius saw his father as someone trying hard to prevent his son from making the same mistakes he made).

Nott is notorious for going through girls faster than Rose Weasley uses parchment for essays and does not always leave them in pristine condition and Lily – sweet beautiful Lily is with him.

Before you could say Quidditch, he has stridden up to them.

"Lily, I need to speak to you."

"She is busy mate, can't you see?" grins Charles lazily, his arm around Lily's waist possessively.

"What's up?"

"Uh, Rose wanted me to get you for her."

Lily raises an eyebrow at him unimpressed, clearly not believing him. "Alright. Lead the way. I will see you later Charles."

They walk out of the common room in silence.

"Rose is not here, is she?" asks Lily finally breaking the silence.

"Uh, no."

"Why did you drag me away from the party then?"

This is his chance. He knows it. They are alone. This is probably the only time he will get to tell her how he feels. But for some reason he cannot get the image of Lily – his Lily (and when exactly had that happened he would like to know?) arm in arm with Charles Nott.

"Your dress is too short." He blurts out. "I can't believe that you would even consider wearing something like this. Does you Mum know that you wear clothes like these?"

Lily's eyes flash dangerously. "I don't see how that concerns you at all. You are not my keeper."

"No, that would be Charles Nott wouldn't it?" he asks bitterly. "I thought you had _some_ standards Lily. Don't tell me you are not aware of his reputation. Or doesn't it matter to you?"

"We were just talking! Honestly what is wrong with you, Scorpius? You are acting like an uptight prick. Even if I do decide to date Charles, I don't see how it is any of your concern. My brothers know well enough to stay out of my personal life. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because I actually care if people consider my friend to be a tramp." He retorts, his eyes flashing. The moment he says that, he wishes that he had kept his mouth shut.

Lily draws back as though he had slapped her. Her eyes fill with tears.

"You are an asshole." She chokes out. "Get lost _Malfoy_. I never want to see you again."

As she walks back to the common room, he punches the wall in frustration. He can't believe how quickly it all went wrong.

hphphphp

It is a week later that Rose corners him. The past seven days have been intolerable. Lily will not even look at him – forget about listening to his apologies. He is miserable. He has not been sleeping properly and Albus keeps giving him disappointed looks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she demands, throwing her hands in the air. "When a guy loves a girl he goes and compliments her and buys her presents. He does NOT call her a tramp!"

"I did not call her a tramp." He mutters petulantly. "I said that I did not want others to think of her as one."

Rose glares at him. "You have created this mess and you will fix it Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy if it is the last thing you do! You really hurt her."

"I don't know what to do! She won't look at me, let alone talk to me! I have tried apologizing a dozen times a day but she is just refusing to listen. Hell, she has even been using the Marauders' Map to avoid bumping into me in the corridors."

"Luckily for you, I am here to help you." states Rose, dragging him by his sleeve. "Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"Hey, where are we going?" he demands.

"Here." And just like that he is shoved into an empty classroom and the door is locked behind him.

"HEY!" he yells indignantly. "Let me out!"

"Don't bother," says a voice behind him. Lily is sitting on the desk, looking out of the window, determinedly ignoring him. "I have already tried every spell that I know. We won't be able to get out unless she lets us."

"Lily," he breathes. "Oh Merlin, I – "

"Shut up." She hisses. "I am in no mood to listen to your excuses. Just – leave me alone."

"Please, let me just make you understand –"

"Make me understand _what_? That I am a slut? That according to you I would sleep with someone like Nott?"

"I didn't mean to say that at all." He whispers brokenly. "Oh Merlin Lily, I would give anything to go back and change what I said."

"Why did you say something like that in the first place? Make me understand then. Why on earth would you think so very badly of me in the first place?"

"Because I was _jealous_." He states. And just like that the dam has broken. "I was so, so jealous. And terrified that you might actually be interested in him. It kills me, Lily to see you dating all those guys. None of them are good enough for you. You deserve someone better. Someone who will be able to appreciate the wonderful person that you are. Someone who sees you as more than just Harry Potter's daughter. Someone whose family did not commit grave atrocities in the war. Someone who is not the grandson of a Death Eater."

"What-what are you saying?" she whispers. A small part of Scorpius' mind is yelling at him to stop rambling. There is no point in him subjecting himself to this. She will say no after all anyway. There is no way that she could love him too. However, his mouth seems to have a mind of its own.

"I am not good enough for you. My father and grandfather did terrible things during the war. I could _never_ make up for the way that they harmed your family. However, I still can't stop myself from loving you. I love you so very much. I have loved you since first year. I know that you will never feel the same way for me but I have to say it. And I am so very, very sorry for what I said that night. Please forgive me, Lily. I did not mean to say that. I would do anything humanly possible to take that back."

"Scorpius, about what you said –"

"Please don't." he gives a weak smile. In some ways it is relief to get it all off his chest. But he does not think that he is strong enough to take her rejection.

"Please look at me." She whispers. He turns towards her at once. Even when he knows what is going to happen he cannot help but want to fulfil her every wish. He really is a masochist.

She brings her hand to rest on his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she whispers. "I have loved you since second year, you idiot. I never said anything because I never thought that you would feel the same way."

And then she is kissing him and it feels absolutely _brilliant_. The elusive spark that Scorpius has been looking for ever since he first kissed Maria Finnegan is there at last and he never wants to let the girl in his arms go.

"OH MERLIN, MY EYES!" yells a voice behind them. Albus is standing in the doorway his eyes ready to pop out.

"I told you not to go in, idiot!" shouts Rose behind him. "Made up, did you?" she smirks taking in their disheveled appearance."

"We did." Announces Lily, her face red as a tomato. "Thank you Rose."

"Wait! Is this a permanent thing?" asks Albus wildly, gesturing to their intertwined hands. "Are you two like, _together_?"

"Yes." Says Scorpius firmly, facing his best friend. "That is, if she will have me." He looks at Lily warily who just laughs and kisses him firmly.

"I would take that as a yes Albus." Says Rose crisply. "Now leave them alone. Oh, and you owe me five galleons."

She drags the sputtering Slytherin out of the room by his collar. There is silence in his wake.

"I am going to buy for her the Firebolt 8." Says Scorpius reverently. "That girl is a genius."

"You do realize that she did not help you out of the goodness of her heart, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"My dear cousin has just won the family bet."

"What bet?"

"The Potter-Weasley family bet of who you would end up with, genius."

 **THE END**


End file.
